Interlude
by flame81
Summary: IK Kagome is invited to a party in her world. IY doesn't like it one bit, think, there could be other Males! But hence Kagome had forbidden him to come, he develops a Plan with big 'P'... fluff and fun all along!


AN: Beware of the lemony! So watch out your lil bros and sis trying to get a peek behind our back!

*put in standard disclaimer here*

**Interlude**

"Hey Kagome wait! Where do you go, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled after the running girl.

Sighting in frustration she finally turned around when the yelling wasn't ignorable anymore and sighted heavy.

"I told you three days ago! I have to go back to my time because I'm invited to a party with some friends. You have nice big ears. Why can't you use them ones in a time?" Kagome somehow managed to not exploded instantly, and Inuyasha felt relatively save to get away without getting sit. Or so he thought...

"And Inuyasha.. Sit! " And as usually his head slammed into the dirty ground, only gruff noises had been heart from him. "This you get for calling me bitch, again!"

Of course Kagome couldn't see the little smile that crept across his face. 'Nice ears, eh?' Not that he liked being subdued by her, but in spite of what she thought he remembered when she had told him some days ago of her trip to her time. He just didn't liked the thought of it, so he had tried to manipulate her in staying in his time. Unfortunately he wasn't very good with the underlying manipulating and so he had fallen back to his usual attitude: being as ignorant and unbearable as possible. Of course this hasn't stopped Kagome for sure...

Kagome sprinted the last steps to the well and jumped into it, her skirt flying behind her, letting Inuyasha get a nice peep at her underwear. 'I love this little green thing' Inuyasha thought and waited until the subdue-spell lost it powers and he could stand up again. He would wait some hours and then jump through the well too. Somehow Kagome seemed always to forget that he could also come to her time, when she tried to run away. "Keh!" He muttered at the thought and grinned.

He hadn't liked her being invited to some unknown friends, no, not one bit. Keh, some of them could be even male! So he planned to disturb the little gathering in her time after all his efforts failed to keep her here. Usually thinking wasn't his thing at all, but he managed to create a decent idea, at least in his opinion.

He walked to a tree at the border of the wells clearing and waited until the time would come to follow Kagome. Reminding himself of the next step of his plan he smiled evilly, closed his eyes to rest and rewind suggestive pictures of Kagome.

***

When Kagome arrived back in her time she climbed out of the well and run as fast as she could manage to the house. After closing the door and locking it shut she tried to steady her breath again therefore she would hear if some bold Inu hanyou had chosen to follow her through the well. Satisfied that she heard no sound she turned towards the steps in the middle of the house. 

"Do you had a fight with Inuyasha? Again?" asked Souta watching innocently when his startled sister nearly fall back from the first step.

Angry and still filled up with adrenalin she could barley hold back from strangling him.

"Souta, you little idiot! Stop breaking in on me!" She growled, holding her withdrawing brother on the neck of his shirt.

But before any further damage could be done, the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice was heard.

"Souta leave your sister alone. You know how grumpy she gets after these fights with Inu-kun. Kagome please put your dirty clothes out, I want to wash them until you go back." she said in her quite, comforting and somewhat unnerving tone.

"Why does everyone think I've fought with Inuyasha?" She muttered under her breath while finally climbing the stairs to her room. "There are a bunch of other reasons why I would be grumpy at times." She sighted acquiescently. "And he started it!"

This only earned her a snicker from Souta who was still near enough to hear her. She gazed treatening back at him and he tried to suppress his upcoming laughter. Although he didn't succeed at all.

Finally reaching her room, Kagome undressed and watched herself over in a big mirror. There were some minor bruises from her last fight in the warring era but otherwise she was quite pleased. Over the years of wondering around a lot and fighting big ugly things she had gained some nice muscles without actually overshape. She now filled out her clothing very nicely, she thought. Miroku had even complimented her about it, although it brought him some head nuts from both Sango and Inuyasha. Of course the gruffly hanyou refused to acknowledge her changes. 

Thinking about him raised her temper again and so she closed a fluffy soft towel around her and walked to the bathroom. A nice hot bath would do her good and would let her forget the annoying attitude of Inuyasha. Or so she hoped.

It wasn't her fault, that every time she laid in the tub filled with hot steamy water she relaxed beyond believe. And then her foggy mind would bring up pictures. At first they were just of her traveling companions when she recapitulated the events of the last days but more often then not she would see the annoyingly good-looking hanyou doing drool worthy things. Like training bare-chested with his big sword or carry her on his back, her thighs pressed close to his hips and she could feel his nice hard muscles work their way.. 

Usually this would be the time when she started to stroke lightly along her upper body down to her hips, feeling enlightened within the tingling feeling her hand left behind on its path. She imagined what it would feel like having Inuyashas claws trace the way of her hand and her heartbeat would increase incredible. The more pictures her mind made up the more aroused she became until she would reach down between her legs and started to caress herself. She rubbed her sensible nub, increasing the pressure and speed steadily until she finally felt glorious release.

"Dammed hanyou.." she sighted dreamy and laid back to savor the last trembling contractions.

After a while the water got cold and Kagome climbed out of the tub. It had become dark outside and a sickle shaped moon had made his appearance on the black night sky. She dried herself up with her fluffy towel while watching stars drawing contours of ancient zodiac signs. She went back to her room, instantly crashing down on her bed. The events of the day had exhausted her and after some seconds she fell peacefully asleep, not noticing the dark red figure that hovered above her windowsill smiling tenderly down at her through the glass.

***

AN: That was fun to write *lol* I've never written a lemony thing before but I hope it wasn't to bad. The characters are a lil bit ooc. I hope you don't mind. I justed needed some pause from my other fic (I'm halfway through the next chapter, god it's going to be a long one...) and I thought a little bit fluff would do me good ^_^ Can't wait to write the next part of this, it will play in Kagomes world all along! And don't forget to review! flame me, praise me, whatever, just DO IT ^_^

  
  



End file.
